


Sacrifice

by Sherlockresidue



Series: Gav800Week2018 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockresidue/pseuds/Sherlockresidue
Summary: In DBH, there’s an ending for Simon in which he kills himself as Connor is connected to him to try to keep Connor from finding Jericho and that’s what I’m referencing and yeah, I know its depressing and I hated watching that ending for Simon but this works out in my favour for this ficlet. The unlock for it is literally called Connor is traumatized and I think about that all the time





	Sacrifice

Connor suffers from night-terrors. 

According to Cyberlife, its just overactive wires messing with his systems because of his deviancy, but that doesn’t stop him from waking up from his forced REM sleep, shaking and crying. He sees the PL600′s face - Simon’s haunted eyes and damaged plastic. Then its Daniel, another PL600, and then its every android he’s ever seen. 

Usually, its not this bad. But now Connor’s shaking on the floor, hard-drive overheating and most of his systems shut down due to high stress-levels. His vision is blurry and the colour scale is off, but he can’t think to do anything besides crawl pathetically over to his phone, not even bothering to try and use his head for the matter.

Connor doesn’t realize how loud he’s sobbing until Gavin picks up the phone. The phone against his head causes a loud echoing-static sound that’s usually blocked by one of his systems.

“G-Gavin, come home, please!” Connor cries into the phone, and he’s unsure if he even said it in English instead of code.

“Connor? Woah, Con, are you okay? What happened?” Gavin asks worriedly, his usually rough voice turning soft at the sound of Connor’s voice. Connor’s vision briefly focuses at hearing Gavin, enough for him to realize he’s bleeding, but he’s unsure of where. 

“Night—” Connor’s voice modeler turns into static for a moment. “Night-terrors? Gavin–I’m…shit, I thi-ink I’m bleeding?”

“Fuck, fuck, shit, Connor, breathe. Fuck, that’s stupid, you don’t fuckin’ breathe, fuck.” Connor briefly smiles at that but grimaces when he sees his hand shaking rapidly. Even though he’s on his knees his legs can barely hold him up but he’s reluctant to lean into the bed, afraid of getting thiruim on Gavin’s sheets. “Fuck, okay, baby, it’s okay. You can hear me, right? Focus on me for a second.”

“Gavin,” 

“Connor, I’ll be there in two fucking minutes, okay? I’m at a dumb fucking crime scene that even you could solve in thirty minutes. I’m leaving now, okay? Are you still at my place?” There’s distant yelling coming through over the phone and Connor winces, the sound echoing around in his head. 

“You place,” Connor says breathlessly, his ‘lungs’ constricting painfully. He tries to focus on where he’s bleeding but his systems used mainly for analyzing have shut down, and he’s only operating on what is absolutely necessary.

“Okay, Con, I’ll be there quick, okay? Fuck, just hang on for me, okay? I love you.” Gavin hangs up quickly and Connor’s frozen, trying to replay the audio from just now but coming up empty.

He grips his pants and cries even more, trying to remember every moment with Gavin to distract himself from the thiruim pooling around his knees. 

__

 

“Fuck!” Gavin yells, getting a weird look from the officers on sight. He gives the wrap-up signal to everybody. He fucking wishes Tina or Chris was here to cover his ass, but its just a whole bunch of shitty policemen who’d love nothing more than have his head on a silver platter. 

“You’re gonna have to explain to Fowler why you’re leavin’ when it ain’t eleven yet.” Officer-Fucking-Asshole snarks at him. Gavin flips him off. 

“Fuck off. Fowler can suck my ass, this is personal.” Gavin admits quickly, but that just makes the guy’s grin grow. 

“Oh yeah? Well this ain’t your own personal shit-show, Reed. Keep your shit at home. I’m going to have to report this to Fowler.” Officer-Asshole threatens and Gavin would strangle him is he had the time to. As he’s walking out, the officer says something that makes Gavin freeze for a moment.

“You’re gonna get taken off this case, Reed.” 

Gavin turns around, mustering up his best plastic smile just to fuck with him. “Tell him he can fire me too, because I wouldn’t stay here even if your dumb fucking life depended on it.” That sure wipes the grin off his face, and Gavin hops into his truck, cursing himself for taking so long. 

When he runs up four flights of fucking stairs to his apartment, he finds Connor slumped over on the couch, clutching one of Gavin’s hoodies close to his chest, mumbling what sounds like a mixture of code and random android models. 

“Fuck, Connor, fuck,” Connor’s head lulls over towards him and Gavin reaches out to cup his face. “Hey, fuckhead, it’s me. I’m here, look at me. What’s wrong?” Gavin looks over Connor and doesn’t see anything physically wrong with him, but Connor’s staring up at him with dead eyes and his LED is bright red. 

“There’s something fucking wrong with– me.” Connor says quietly and Gavin realizes with horror that Connor’s crying. He pulls Connor’s upper half up (with great struggle), pulling him into an awkward hug that makes his back fucking hurt, but he sits there for whats either fifteen minutes or hours, he isn’t sure. All he can focus on is trying to whisper soothing things to Connor while letting the android cry into his shoulder, occasionally saying something about androids. 

He knows about the incident. Hell, he’d caught Connor standing in front of the PL600′s and other androids broken-down bodies. He never really thought about seeing them as people, especially back then. Yeah, he’d found it fucking creepy, but he’s a fucking idiot for not thinking that it’d fucking freak Connor out. Fuck, even Gavin wakes up in cold sweats once in a while, seeing dead little kids and a college girl in his dreams. 

When Connor’s sobs slowly fade out and he’s stopped shaking, Gavin pulls back, locking eyes with Connor, who’s LED is slowly flickering fro red to yellow. 

“I thought you said you were bleeding?” Is the first thing that comes out of his mouth, and Gavin mentally kicks himself for being such a fucking ass. Connor doesn’t seem to mind. 

“I believe the night-terror indirectly caused me to have visual hallucinations, because of my systems shutting down.” Connor says quietly, still clutching at Gavin’s shoulders. Gavin grimaces and runs his hands soothingly down Connor’s sides. 

“Fuck, are you okay now?” 

“I believe so.My hard-drive is still overheated and some of my receptors are fried, but my systems are slowly coming back online and soon my hard-drive will cool down.” Gavin smiles softly at Connor, really fucking revealed. He knows Connor can feel it too, the tension leave his shoulders and the too soft smile he usually hides under scowls and sarcasm. 

Connor shakes his head, face flushing blue.”I should not have called you. You were working, I–”

“Hey, Con, shut the fuck up. You did the right thing by calling me and you better fucking call next time this happens.” Gavin argues, and Connor gives a small smile at that. He grabs Connor’s chin and forces him to look him in the eyes. “Look at me. I’m fucking serious, Connor. I don’t care if I’m up Fowler’s ass, I’d rather lose my job than make you deal with this alone.” 

Connor nods slowly, and then a soft beeping noise erupts from his LED. “All my systems are in working order and my hard-drive has cooled to safe levels. I’m currently repairing the damaged receptors, and they should be in working order by Saturday.” Connor recites, giving Gavin a reassuring smile. “Thank you, Gavin.”

“Fuck, I didn’t do anything.”

“You endangered your job for me, attempted to calm me down over the phone, and successfully calmed me down as soon as you arrived.” Connor says, now looking set on declaring to Gavin how useful he was even though he, in his eyes, did nothing. “You also said you loved me.”

Gavin sputters, pulling back from his grip. “I fucking what?!” 

Connor’s smile drops and he looks down at his hands, like he would very much like to be flicking that fucking annoying coin between them. “You must’ve not realized… I apologize for bringing it up, you were just trying to make me feel better…”

They’ve been dating for five months now, and even getting Gavin to admit that was a struggle in its own for a while. Connor’s learned that Gavin has serious commitment issues, mixed with issues with showing his feelings in ways other than sarcasm and anger. But fuck it, Gavin’s gotta grow some fucking balls. 

“Hey, no,” Gavin says awkwardly, cursing himself for being such a fucking dumbass who’s bad with this kind of shit, “I… I love you. I really fucking love you.” 

Connor fucking beams at him and Gavin’s heart fucking swells like some romance novel. “I love you too.” 

Connor practically lunges at him after saying that, pulling Gavin down into a heated kiss.

__

The next morning, Gavin gets taken off the case, but he can’t bring himself to give a fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://sherlockresidue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
